Pokemon HLP With Sekirei, the Next Chapter Chapter
by ewald888
Summary: Hey guys since the last story was so great, I thought I'd make a sequel. Warning this story contains spoilers! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue!**_

Everyone has a dream that fills their heart,

A journey they must take,

A destiny to fulfill.

As close as your imagination exists a wonderful place where wondrous creatures with incredible powers help make dreams come true.

It's the world of Pokemon.

People can capture Pokemon to be more than just pets.

Human trainers and their Pokemon compete against others in amazing contests of skill and strategy.

The best trainers one day become Pokemon masters.

That's a dream that burns brightly for many, but none more so than Ash Ketchum.

The pride of Pallet Town began his Pokemon journey on his 10th birthday.

That's the day he qualified to become a Pokemon trainer.

Professor Oak gave Ash his very first Pokeball.

Inside was an electric Pokemon with whom Ash would spark a lifelong friendship with Pikachu.

Together, Ash and Pikachu are determined to fulfill his dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon master.

Joining them on their quest are Misty and yours truly, Brock, in the incredible world of Pokemon.- from movie 5(I do not own this yet I changed some words of this beginning piece)

 **Hey all great news! Guess who got hired to help narrate this story! Why I did the Narrator! So enough of this lets get on with what you came here to read!  
The Kalos Region, filled with many new types of Pokemon! Kalos is located North of Sinnoh! In the center of Kalos is Lumiose City! Lumiose City is known for the giant Prism Tower located in the middle. A man named has a lab their. His job is to study Pokemon and give new trainers a starter type. New trainers get to choose between Froakie the Water type, Chespin the Grass type, or Fennekin the Fire type.**

 **Today we join a girl named Serena who lives in Vanavil Town.**

"Serena wake up! There is a letter here for you!" 

"Coming Mom!" 

"Here you go honey." 

"Thanks." 

"Its says, Dear Serena I am , I invite you to my lab in Lumiose City, so you may choose a Pokemon to start a journey of your own. WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Serena chered.

"Well you better get going honey!"

"Right! Bye Mom." 

**So know we leave this young girl, and join Ash a Pokemon Trainer who hails from Pallet!**

"Hey, guys! I was thinking we have been through a lot lately! So I thought why don't we go on vacation! I met a women named Alexa when I was in Unova, and she said she is from a place called Kalos. Kalos is filled with Pokemon we have never seen! So, Alexa and I decide to book a flight so we can go visit Kalos!" I said.

"Pikachu!" 

"REALLY! I HEARD KALOS HAS THE BEST RESTAURANTS!" Misty cheered.

"ALSO KALOS HAS BEAUTIFUL GIRLS!" Brock yelled.

"Well Ash, you friends seem to be really excited." A women said.

"They sure do Alexa." 

"Wow, who are those Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Oh, this is Gogoat and Helioptile!"

"Gogoat!" 

"Helioptile."  
"

You see I work for a newsgroup in Lumiose City. These Pokemon help me with my work." 

"WOW YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL!" Brock screamed.

"Come on guys lets get a move on it!" 

"Pica!" 

(10 hours later) 

"This is the Pilot speaking, please fasten your seat belts we are going to be descending shortly." 

"Where almost here!" I said.

"Pica." 

"Wow, look how beautiful the city looks from up here." Misty added.

"This is your captain speaking, thanks for choosing Air Kanto. We have now landed in Lumiose City. The current time is 12 PM. Enjoy your stay." 

"ALRIGHT! WE FINALLY MADE IT!" I yelled.

"Pikachu!" 

"So what should we do first?" I asked.

"FIND ONE OF THOSE 5 STAR GOURMET RESTAURANTS!" Misty yelled.

"I should have known better." I sighed.

"Pica." 

"Hey, look Clemont that boy has a Pikachu." a girl said.

"Pica?" 

"ITS SO CUTE!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned.

"I would listen to him Bonnie." The boy said.

"PIKACHU!" 

"AH!" 

"Pikachu stop it. Come here." I said.

"Ow." Bonnie said.

"I'm really sorry about my little sister, she can be annoying sometimes." The boy said.

"Its ok. My name is Ash and I came from Kanto." 

"My name is Clement, and this is my little sister, Bonnie." 

"Tell me Clement will you have a battle with me?" I asked.

"Yes." 

"Come on Ash, I'm hungry." Misty wined.

"Ash, I will use Bunnelby." Clemont informed.

"Alright, I'll use Pikachu." 

"Wow, I never seen that Pokemon before!" I said.

"Pica!" 

"Bunel!" 

"PIkachu Thunderbolt!" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Bunel." 

"Wow, Thunderbolt had no effect on Bunnelby." Brock said.

"Thats because Bunnelby is a ground type." Clement informed us.

"Oh no!" 

"Bunnelby earthquake."

"Pikachu use Thunder in the crack!" 

"PIKACHU!"

"BUNNELBY!"

"Bunnelby is unable to battle! Pikachu wins." Brock said.

"WOW! Pikachu electrocuted the stadium." Clement awed.

"Thats why will be taking Pikachu." Someone said.

"Huh? Who's their?" Bonnie asked.

"Prepare for trouble where back!" 

"Make it double, or prepare for trouble!" 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth dat's right!" 

"Wobbuffet!" 

"Mime, Mime!" 

"Team Rocket!" I said.

"Wow, a talking Meowth, so cute." Bonnie said.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Clement asked.

"Team Rocket is a group of bad guys who steal peoples Pokemon." Misty said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" 

"Wobbuffet reflect!" 

"Oh, no Pikachu watch out!" 

"FROAKIE!" 

"Wow, that Pokemon just blocked that reflect for Pikachu." Brock said.

"Froakie."

"Oh, no It looks hurt! Quick Clement where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" Brock asked.

"Uh, about 30 minutes away." 

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT TIME!" Brock yelled.

"I know, we should go to 's!" Bonnie added. 

"Hey what about us?" James asked. 

"Sorry we don't have time for you right now Team Rocket." Misty said.

"Come on Froakie, you can make it." I cried.

 **Our hero's vacation in Kalos has just begun. But who is this Pokemon and why did it help our hero's? I guess you have to stay tuned. But in a cafe on the other side of the city, something else in going on!  
** "Sir, the data you requested is ready." 

"Good, Good. We will succeed!" Said a man, who was tall, had Orange hair, and a Orange Goatee.

 **Looks like there's more to this story that we don't know about yet, and how to the Angeloids, Sekirei's, and Brooks the Iceberg City Gym Leader have to do with it?**

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1!**_

"Hello everyone, its nice to see you again. Eishiro Sugata here. I'm sure you already know this, but incase you don't consider this a reminder. I live in Sorami City Japan. Its a small city population about 7000. Were surrounded by mountains. Sorami City is not known for much but if it was it would be the smile on the old farmers face or that huge 400 year old cherry blossom tree that sits on the hill just outside town. It was at that Cherry Blossom Tree where the adventure started. My friend Tomoki Sakurai was waiting for me by that tree one night when a girl fell out of the sky, her name was Ikaros. Ikaros is an Angeloid. Angeloids are from the New World also known as The Synapse. Tomoki saved Ikaros from getting crushed by a pillar that was falling from the sky. Since then Tomoki became Ikaros's master. Angeloids were created to bring pleasure to their masters. Tomoki wanted Ikaros to be like a normal girl. When Tomoki told me about her, I knew that she was related to The New World! So I had Tomoki and Ikaros join The New World Discovery Club. Tomoki's best friend Sohara decided to join as well. Sohara was Tomoki's neighbour. Oh I forgot to mention Tomoki is a pervert but so am I. Anyway Sohara has a killer karate chop that she uses whenever Tomoki does something perverted. Sohara has a secret crush on Tomoki. My friend Mikako Satsukitane(Who is the Class president) joined The New World Discovery Club to. Mikako is rich, and her family basically runs the town. Anyway a few weeks went by then a second Angeloid named Nymph arrived. Nymph was sent by her master to kill Ikaros. Ikaros was The Uranus Queen. Long story short we became friends with Nymph and we freed her from her master. A year later a new Angeloid named Astreia came. Asteria has Nymph's old master, and she was sent to Kill Tomoki. Astreia spent months with us, but then decided to leave her master and join us. Her master was pissed so he created a second generation Angeloid named Chaos and sent her down to Earth to kill us all. There was a huge fight, in the end we won and Chaos became one of us. Tomoki then became Nymph, Astraea, and Chaos's master. About a year ago, we went on a club field trip to Tokyo. Thats where we met Minato and the Sekirei.(Who you will find more out about them in the next chapter) It was their we learned Sohara did not exists. Sohara died years before. The Sohara we knew was an Angeloid created by Daedalus so when Sohara died Tomoki did not get sad and lonely. In fact Dedalus is the original Sohara. The Skymaster then came to Tokyo and took the Sohara Angeloid. We had to save her. So accompanied by Minato and the Sekirei we went to The New World(or The Synapse) to save Sohara. The portal we went in lead to the world of Pokemon. We got Ash and his friends to help us out as well. When we finally got to the Skymasters temple, there was a huge war. In the end the Skymaster died and so did the Game Master of The Sekirei plan Minaka Sahasi. Tomoki was then named the new Skymaster. Now getting back to this story. Last time a young Girl named Serena began her Pokemon journey. Also, Ash and friends went on vaction to The Kalos Region. Once there they met Clemont and Bonnie, who were brother and sister. Ash decided to battle Clemont. In the middle of the battle, Team Rocket appears. But a wild Pokemon name Froakie jumps into save the day. Now we join Ash and friend running to 's Lab for help. But when they get their, they will find someone they were not expecting to see again!"

"Hello, ?" I said.

"He is busy right now. Could I be of any help." a man said walking up to us said.

"Sugata is that you?" I asked.

"Pica!"

"Ash, its certainly has been a while." Sugata replied.

"Sugata we need quick!" Brock said. 

"Ok, I'll get him."  
(5 minutes later)

"Oh, hello, what seems to be the problem." a man said.

"This Froakie came jumped in front of a Thunderbolt attack." I said.

"Oh, my let me see."

"Froakie!" 

"Huh, I know this Froakie. This little one keeps running away from its trainers." 

"Oh, thats to bad." Misty added.

"

Here, now, Froakie looks like it's feeling much better." 

"Great! Hey, Froakie thanks for helping us out there." I said.

"Pica!" 

"Froakie!" 

"Ash, why don't you take Froakie with you." Sycamore said.

"Really?" 

"Kie!" 

"Alright then Pokeball, go!" 

"Pica!" 

"Alright, I got a Froakie!" 

"Pi Pikachu!" 

"Froakie!" 

"So Sugata, what brings you here?" asked Brock

"You see the Professor need some help fixing one of his machines. So he called me up. You see since i'm a scientist I've put myself out there as an engineer." Sugata replied.

"Garchomp!" 

"Wow, look a Garchomp!" I said.

"Chomp!" 

"This Garchomp is here helping me study Mega Evaluation." The Prof said.

"You mean, Garchomp can Mega Evolve to, so cool!" Misty said.

"Thats why we will be taking that, Garchomp!" someone said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Bonnie asked.

"Were, Team Flare kid! Don't mess with us!" 

"Team Flare I heard that name somewhere before." I thought.

"What do you want with this Garchomp?" I asked.

"I can't just tell you Team Flare's plan. All I will tell you. Is using data, we stole from Team Galactic we will start a new world, and not fail!" The women said.

"Pica!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself did I? I'm Team Flare Admin Mable!" 

"I wont let you take this Garchomp!" I said.

"Fine then lets battle!" Mable offered.

"Alright with me, Charizard I choose you!" 

"CHARIZARD!" 

"Fine, Blaziken go!" Mable ordered.

"Charizard Mega Evolve!" I demanded.

"CHAR!" 

"Wow, Ash has a Mega Pokemon!" Sycamore awed.

"Don't leave me, out. Blaziken Mega Evolve!" Mabel said.

"BLAZE!"

"Cool, Blaziken can Mega Evolve too." said Clemont.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" 

"Char!" 

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" 

"Blaze!"

"Charizard Draco Meteor!" 

"CHAR!" 

"BLAZE!" 

"Oh, no! Blaziken return! Say your good kid. You should join Team Flare!" 

"Never, Pikachu Thunderbolt!" 

"Pikachu!" 

"Owch! Fine looks like its time for me to split." 

"Good job Ash! Thank you!" Sycamore told me.

"Am I too late! I heard what happened." A man said running in.

"Yes, thanks to this kid named Ash, Team Flare was taken care of." Sycamore said.

"Oh, I see." 

"Kids, I would like you to meet, Lysandre. lysandre is a scientist who works here in Lumiose City. lysandre invented the PR system. He also is investigating Team Flare." explained.

"HUH!" I yelled.

"What is it Ash?" Brock asked.

"Uh, I'm feeling tired let's head back to the Pokemon Center." I said.

"Hey, Ash why don't you come to my house and spend the night." Clement offered. 

"Sure, thanks."  
(At Prism Tower)

"You live in Prism Tower, the central Tower of Kalos!" Misty awed.

"Well, of course, my older brother Clement is the Gym Leader." Bonnie said.

"Hey, Ash what's up, you never feel tired this early in the afternoon." Brock added.

"Its just, that name Lysandre. I've heard it somewhere I just can't remember where. I also heard of Team Flare." I told them. 

"Wow!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!  
Next time Chapter 2**

 **We hope you join us!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Heaven's Lost Property + Sekirei**_

 **Chapter 2!**

"Hello everyone, Eishiro Sugata here. Scientists have been searching for the New World. It is said that during the Age Of Exploration Christopher Columbus stumbled onto the New World. But before he could explore he was pushed out by a giant wave. You see the New World is as mysterious as what lies underneath a girls skirt! Anyway last time Tomoki and I stumbled onto a boy named Minato and his Sekirei named Musubi,then Minato invites them to come back to Maison Izumo with him.

(At Maison Izumo)

"MINATO WHY ART THOU LATE! THOW WERE NOT GETTING ALL TOUCHY FEELY WITH MUSUBI!" Someone yelled.

"Calm down Tsukimi I got in a jam."

"Oh, you brought visitors." she replied.

"Tomoki, Sugata, I want you to meet my Sekirei Tsukimi!"

"I ART THOU WIFE!" she yelled.

"I am to!" Musubi added.

"SUGATA LOOK SHE HAS BIG BOOBS TO!" I cried.

"How dare thee look at my breasts like that!" Tsukimi yelled.

"I dont know, I think its cute. The names Kazehana. I'm his wife too."

"WOW MORE BOOBIES!" I yelled.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Tomoki your phone is ringing." Sugata told me.

"Oh, thanks. Hello?"

"TOMOKI STOP TALKING ABOUT BOOBS AND STOP LOOKING AT THEM! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I AM GOING TO KARATE CHOP THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Sohara yelled through the phone.

"I agree with your friend on the phone! Public indeasaty is not allowed here a Maison Izumo!" A women said.

"Ah, creepy stare!" Sugata and I cried.

"Yes, Myia, sorry." Minato said.

"Minato, who are your friends?" she asked.

"I wouldn't really call it friends Myia, this Is Tomoki, Sugata, and these are their friends Ikaros and Chaos."

"Angeloids, I haven't seen any of those is a wile." Myia said.

"Angeloids what are those?" Minato asked.

"Oh, those two girls that are with your friends Tomoki and Sugata." Myia replied.

"Angeloids! Tomoki start explaining your self! What the hell are they?" Asked Minato.

"Angeloids were created by an angle name Daedalus. Angeloids soul purpose is to bring pleasure to their masters. I treat my angeloids like their actual humans. I rarely ever use them for power." I said.

"Angeloids are from The New World aka The Synapse." Sugata added.

"The New World eh! I'm interested." A women said popping down from the ceiling.

"Wah! Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Matsu, a computer wiz."

"Ok. Now your turn Minato what are Sekirei?" I asked.

"I guess I cant keep it from you. There are 108 Sekirei's. Sekirei's were made to fight each other to the death. The last standing Sekirei gets to go live with their Ashikabi in a paradise in the sky for eternity! In order for a Sekirei to gain full power they need to emerge. They emerge by passing DNA with an Ashikabi. Its usually done by kissing.

I hate the whole concept of these Sekirei's fighting to death, it's why I'm trying to find away around it. I have 6 Sekirei, you have already met 4 of them. Musabi, Kazehana, Tsukimi, and Matsu."

"I knew it Tomoki! I knew the Sekirei are connected to The New World!" Sugata yelled.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Who is it?" Myia asked.

"Its the Satsukitane Swat Team! Open up!" A man yelled as he kicked the door down. About 25 big men with machine guns came running in surrounding us.

"Are we being invaded?" Myia asked.

"No. I'm really sorry about that. My men are very overprotective of me. They just wanted to make sure this place was safe before I came in."

"Who is that?" Minato asked

"Oh thats Mikako. Shes with us." Sugata said.

"No shock that we find Tomoki in a house filled with women with huge boobs, and mostly naked." Mikako said.

"TOMOKI!" Sohara yelled.

"NO, NO, NO PREZ YOU GOT IT WRONG! I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yelled.

"TOMO I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sohara yelled as she raised her hand about to use her chop.

"STOP! There's no fighting allowed in Maison Izumo!" Myia ordered.

"AH! Ok just please stop making that creepy face!" We begged.

"Fine!"

"I could really go for a bath." Mikako said.

"I LOVE BATHES! Why dont we have girl time, in the bath." Musubi said.

"Alright!"

"Yes this is my time to sneak into the bath!" I thought.

"Quick Ikarus bring out the Transfiguration ,machine!" I ordered.

"Yes master!"

(In the bath)

"Its nice to be able to take a bath just us girls." Matsu said.

"Guys, I really love Tomo, the only problem is so does Ikaros and Nymph" Sohara said.

"All is fair in Love and War!" Mikako told her.

"WOW! THAT WAS GREAT! I am really starting to like you Mikako!" Kazehana said.

"YES,YES! DISGUISING MYSELF AS WATER IS GREAT! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!" I thought.

"AH!" Sohara yelled.

"What's wrong Sohara?" Musubi asked.

"Something just squished my boobs!" she replied.

"This is great! I can squish their boobs and they won't Know!" I whispered.

"Ah! Something just grabbed mine to." Mikako cried.

"Master, you are getting too excited. Keep this up and you will transform back." Ikaros warned through a secret earpiece.

"TOMOKI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THE WATER! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" Sohara yelled.

"Balls, I'm caught!" I said.

"TAKE THIS TOMOKI!" Sohara said as she karte chopped me out the window.

(2 minutes later)

"Tomoki, Tomoki!" someone said.

"Grandpa!" I replied.

"Tomoki, remember come mythical being or girl, their all chicks right? As long as they have boobs!" He told me.

"Grandpa where are you going?" I asked.

"I got in trouble with the old lady again, and I have to flee the country."

"NO GRANDPA!"

"Tomoki, Tomoki wake up!"

"AH! How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"2 hours." Sugata replied.

"Sugata where is everyone." I asked.

"They went out shopping. Its just you and me right now."

"Atleast thats what you think."

"Who said that?" asked Sugata.

"I did. I'm Sekirei #6 Humora."

"So we meet another Sekirei." I said.

"Perfect. Tell me do you know anything about the New World?" Sugata asked.

"Oh yes I can. But first maybe you should know something about your friend Sohara." He told us.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She doesn't exist!" he replied.

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hello there, my name is Eishiro Sugata. The narrator is out sick today, so I'm filling in. I want to start off by telling you about a 19 year old boy who lives in Tokyo, his name is Minato Sahashi. Minato has no friends and lives alone in an apartment. Minato has failed the college entrance exam twice! On the day he found out he failed the entrance exam for the second time he started to walk home depressed. He was mumbling about how will he ever get a job, or even a girlfriend. Minato was about to get on a train when a girl his age with big boobs fell out of the sky and landed on him. Her name was Musubi. Musubi thought Minato saved her. Minato was freaking out! First he fails the college entrance exam and now a hot girl with big cans fell out of the sky and landed on him. Next thing they now two girls walk up and start shooting lightning out of their fingers! Musubi grabs Minato and runs away with him. The next morning Minato wakes up and Musubi was naked on his bed. Minato had a massive nosebleed. Musubi then explains to Minato that she was a Sekirei. There were 108 Sekirei's, their job was to fight each other in secret. This was known as The Sekirei Plan. The head of the plan is the Professor. He likes to call himself The Game Master. He is the president of MBI one of the largest companies in Tokyo. Musubi also explains to him that each Sekirei has an Ashikabi. An Ashikabi is a person that makes the Sekirei emerge. When a Sekirei emerges it gains tons of strength. It is then the Sekirei's job to protect their Ashikabi and be the last Sekirei standing. The last Sekirei standing gets to go up in the sky and live forever in a paradise with their Ashikabi. A Sekirei emerges through any sort of DNA connection between the Sekirei and the Ashikabi. It s usually done by kissing. Finally Musubi tells Minato that he is her Ashikabi. She kisses him then she emerged. Minato was stuck in this war game weather he liked it or not! Then Minato and Musubi get kicked out of his apartment. One day Musubi takes Minato flying in the air but they crash land in the backyard of the Izumo Inn. Izumo Inn is an Inn owned by Miya Asama. Miya tells Minato and Musubi they can live for free at her Inn. She then tells them that her husband always insisted on helping people out. Her husband worked for MBI before he died. Miya was also a Sekirei but no one knew, she was Sekirei number 1. Miya has a very scary stare she uses when you break the house the rules with are. No fighting in the house, no public nudity, no sexual relations in the house. Minato and Musubi meet two other people living at Izumo Inn Uzume, and Kagari. Uzume was Sekirei #10, she was emerged but did not talk about her Ashikabi. Kagari was Sekirei #6. Kagari was his alias name, he was undercover as the host of a bar looking for a female Ashikabi. His real name is Homura. A couple days later, a little girl named Kussano(Who likes to be called Ku) appears in Minato's dream asking for help. Minato saves her and finds out she is Sekirei #108. Ku is only 6. Ku calls Minato her big brother. Ku gets Minato to help her emerge and now Minato has 2 Sekirei! Then Minato met Matsu Sekirei #2. Matsu lives behind a secret door in Izumo Inn. Matsu has a strange Love for Minato. So Matsu gets Minato to make her emerge, now Minato has 3 Sekirei. That night Minato had a dream and he saw Sekirei #9. She tells Minato that she will find and kill him because she does not want an Ashikabi, and she is turned on my him. When Minato meets her, he saved her from being emerged by his friend Seo(another Ashikabi) #9 whose name is Tsukimi admires what Minato did for her. She tell Minato she will be his Sekirei. Now Minato has 4 Sekirei. Tsukimi is jealous of Musubi, Ku, and Matsu, she wants to be the only one allowed to sit next to, sleep with, take baths with Minato. Soon after that Minato wakes up an a women he has never seen before is topless drunk next to him. She is Sekirei #3 Kazehana. After Minato saves her life she falls in love with him, and has him become her Ashikabi. Now Minato has 5 Sekirei. Then the Games Master says that all the Sekirei have been emerged accept one. That one was Homura. Homura goes after the Game Master planning to kill him. He gets captured and he tries to kill himself, but in comes Minato and his Sekirei and they save him, and Minato helps Homura emerge. Minato then gets to decide what gender he wants Homura should be, but lets him stay the way he was. During the war at The Sky Temple in The Synapse we met up with Minato and his friends, and they helped us get out of a jam. Can Minato and his Sekirei help us in an even bigger war? Now we join the young girl who just began her Pokemon Journey, Serena." 

"Fennekin isn't Lumiose City just wonderful?" Serena asked.

"Kin!"

"Come on guys, I'm hungry!" Misty said.

"Fine, Fine, lets stop and eat." I said.

"Pica."

"Huh! That boy he looks just like him." Serena thought.

"Hey, uh, guys why is that girl staring at us?" Sugata asked.

"I don't know. Hey do you need something?" I asked.

"Huh? Who me?" Serena blushed.

"Yeah you." I said.

"Your name is Ash right." She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, Ash do you remember me?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean I have never seen you before!" 

"Pica."

"Remember when we were kids back at 's summer camp. I got lost in the woods and tripped over a stump, and twisted my ankle! Then you came along and found me, and helped me up?" She told us.

"Wait a minute, Serena is that you?" I asked.

"Pica?"

"Yes, Ash it is." she cried.

"Serena it's been years." I said.

"I know." 

"Serena, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Brock we have been traveling together for 8 wonderful years. He is the best Pokemon Breeder I know. He is also a great cook. This is MIsty she is from the Cerulean City Gym, she is also my finace. Over their is Sugata from the Planet Earth. He one of the smartest men I know. This is my partner Pikachu, he was my first Pokemon. Oh yeah this is Clement he is the Gym Leader here in Lumiose City." I said.

"Don't forget about me! I'm Bonnie, Clements little sister!" 

"Hello, all!"

"Hi!"  
"Serena would you like to join us for lunch?" Brock asked. 

"I would love to!" 

"Pica!"

 **Achoo! Sorry i'm not feeling that great. Anyways well our hero's settle down for lunch, we join another set of hero's down a back alley.**

"Gee, Looker it was nice of you to let us set up shop in your office." Brooks said.

"Its nothing, anything I can do to help the eight chosen ones." Looker replied.

"There's one thing that bugs me, we still need to find two more members." Brooks said.

"Hey, wait! What about Ash! He is probably a chosen one to." Gary added.

"Right, but where is he."Giovanni said.

"Hey, I have intel, that a boy fitting Ash's description just checked into the Pokemon Center." Looker told us.

"Alright lets use the element of surprise and bring him here." Brooks ordered.

"Glace!"

(The next morning) 

"Yawn! Morning everyone." I said.

"Good morning Ash. Did you sleep well?" Asked Brooks.

"AH! WHERE AM I?" I screamed.

"Its okay, Ash. We kidnapped you, Brock, and Sugata in the middle of the night. We need your help." Brooks said.

"What do you need?" I asked. 

"Ash, you and Brock are the last two chosen ones." Gary told them.

"Where what?" Brock asked.

"Ash, Brock, remember the prophecy that said there will be a day when the ultimate weapon would be fired. And the eight chosen ones will have to team up to destroy it!" Brooks said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ash, Brock, you are chosen ones! Along with Gary, Giovanni, Sugata, Minato, Tomoki, and I." Brooks informed us.

"Its true." Minato said.

"Master do you have any Watermelons?" asked Ikarous!

"NO IKAROS!" Tomoki screamed.

"But, who is firing the secret weapon?" I asked.

"TEAM FLARE, AND THEIR FUCKING LEADER WHO WAS ALSO THE ONE THAT KILLED MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER, LYSANDRE!" BROOKS YELLED.

"Glace!"

"That lying bastard Lysandre. We met him yesterday. He said he was trying to stop Team Flare." Brock said.

"I knew I heard that name from somewhere before!" I said.

"Pica!"

"But what about the others at the Pokemon Center?" Brock asked.

"Don't worry, we left a note." Gary said.

"Father what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ash, I am one of the strongest trainers in Kanto. You may hate me for I've turned myself into, but we must call it truce for now." Giovanni said.

"Yes!"

"Pica!" 

"I have a bad feeling Lysandre is planning something right now. Something not good." Brooks warned.

 **In Fact Lysandre was up to something! Lysandre has gathered his Men and they are preparing for what is about to happen!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!  
NEXT TIME CHAPTER 4: THE ULTIMATE WEAPON PART 1!**

 **WE HOPE YOU JOIN US!  
REMEMBER EVERYONE GET POKEMON!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Weapon Part 1

_**Chapter 4:The Ultimate Weapon Part 1!**_

 **Last time our hero's met Serena a girl from Ash's childhood. Then Ash, Brock, and Sugata wake up in Lookers office, to find out that they were part of the 8 chosen ones. Brooks informed them about Team Flare and using the Ultimate weapon. And that the leader of Team Flare was the lying bastard Lysandre! Lysandre being the man who killed Brooks's wife, and daughter. Now we join the eight chosen ones about to enter the Team Flare Secret Base!**

"Everyone, I know that Team Flare's base is in this Cafe On North Boulevard. Good luck." Looker said.

"Thanks!"  
(At the Cafe)  
When we entered the cafe, we found two Team Flare Grunts sitting at a table. After we beat them, we found a secret door next to the table. When we entered the door, we were in a huge room. The walls were blood red, and the floor was metal.

"So guys now that we're here, we should split up into groups!" Brooks ordered.

"Pica!"

"Glace!"

"We will go in groups of two. I will take Brock. Ash, you go with Gary. Minato and Sugata, Giovanni and Tomoki ." Brooks said.

"Right!"

"But what about us?" Nymph asked. 

"How could I forget about the Angeloids, and Sekirei's. Ok one Angloid go with Tomoki's group, and one Sekirei go with Minato's group. The rest of you split into two's and search the place as well. Also anyone see's that Bastard Lysandre, he's mine! I' will kill that son of bitch!" Brooks ordered.

"Understood." 

(10 minutes later) 

"Its seems like we have been going down for about an hour now!" Brock said.

"Yeah, and it is seeming to get hotter the further down we go." Brooks replied.

"Shit, look there are guards." Brock said.

"I got this, Politoed use Hypnosis." someone said.

"Poli!"  
"Misty what are you doing down here, its dangerous?" Brock asked.

"What, you can't leave me out of all the fun." Misty added.

"Nice attack Misty, you made them fall asleep." Brock added.

"Misty, you may not want to watch this." Brooks said.

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Trust me." Brooks replied.

"Alright I'm not looking."

Brooks took out a knife and slit their throats.

"What, we have to otherwise when they wake up they will catch us." Brooks said.

"Very, good Brooks! I didn't think you would make it this far!" A man said.

"Its Lysandre!"

"What do you mean make it this far?" Brock asked.

"I have been watching you since you entered the building. By the way all your friends that came in with you have been caught!" Lysandre said.

"Let them go you sick son of bitch!" Brooks yelled.

"Calm down Brooks. I will let your friends go. But you must

follow me." Lysandre said.

"Fine!" 

We entered a huge underground cave. There was a giant ball made out of sticks hanging over a pool of lava! In the middle of the room was a machine of some sort.

"Ah!" Brock and Misty yelled.

"Where did they go?" Brooks asked.

"Easy they were teleported over to the stick cage hanging over the lava with the rest of your friends."

"Why make it out of sticks they can easily escape." Brooks said.

"Ah, no they can't. Hanging all around the cage are grenades, one bump against the wall will blast the hole cage to hell!" Lysandrelaughed.

"You Bastard."

"Its, been years Brooks, and the only thing it seems you have said to me is you bastard." Lysandre added.

"What do you want me to do so I can free my friends." asked Brooks.

"Something I should have done to you along time ago. Blast you sorry ass to hell!" Lysandre yelled as he put a gun up to Brooks's head. He pulled the trigger. A 9 millimeter slug went threw Brooks head. He fell to the ground. Brooks was laying in a pool of blood. Brooks's dead corpse lay on the ground in front of us.

"HAHAHAHA!" Lysandre laughed.

"YOU FUCKING MAINIACK THAT WAS MY COUSION!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up kid! I don't care if he was your brother! Now with him out of the way I can launch the Ultimate Weapon." Lysandre said.

"IF YOU DO THAT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL END!" GARY YELLED! 

"NO HE CLICKED THE BUTTON!" I YELLED!  
"PICA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
 **Brooks, dead! Ultimate weapon being fired! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? I GUESS YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY TUNED!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!  
NEXT TIME THE FINAL CHAPTER: THE ULTIMATE WEAPON PART TWO!**


	6. The Ultimate Weapon Part 2

_**The Final Chapter: The Ultimate Weapon Part 2!**_

"YOU FUCKING MAINIACK THAT WAS MY COUSION!" I yelled.

"Shut the hell up kid! I don't care if he was your brother! Now with him out of the way I can launch the Ultimate Weapon." Lysandre said.

"IF YOU DO THAT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL END!" GARY YELLED!

"NO HE CLICKED THE BUTTON!" I YELLED! 

"PICA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, guys we need to bust out of here before the thing gains enough power to send off a blast!" Geovani said.

"How, one bump and we die from the grenades!" Tomoki asked.

"Easy hacking shield engaged! Making all grenades cease functioning." Nymph said, as her eyes glowed blue, and made a giant pixelated bubble surround the cage.

"Thats so useful. I wish I could do that!" Matsu awed.

"Leave the rest to me. I will use my bearfist power to break down the cage. Once it's broken, we will fall straight into the lava. So when the cage breaks, angeloids grab everyone you can. Gary, Ash, Geovani, help us out with your flying Pokemon." Musubi said.

"Wow!"

"What's wrong?" Musubi asked.

"I think thats the most intelligent thing I think I have ever heard you say." Minato replied.

"Everyone shut up! I hear something!" I said.

Then a big blue, Pokemon broke through the cave wall and landed in front of the Ultimate Weapon.

"XERNEAS!"

"Its, the Legendary Pokemon Xerneas!" Brock awed.

"You fell for my trap Xerneas! I knew once I turned on the weapon, you would come and try to stop me! But I am going to drain your power so I can power up the ultimate weapon!" Lysandre said.

"We wont let you!" I yelled.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU GUYS ESCAPE!" Lysandre asked.

"Because we're geniuses." Brock replied.

"It's too late anyway. I already turned on the weapon. There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Lysandre said.

"Ash, we heard what was going on and came to help! Their is a way to stop him, have Xerneas use its power, to power the machine down!" Clemont yelled running in.

"Thanks!"

"Pica!"

"Xerneas, please help us." I begged.

"Yes, Ash I shall." Xerneas replied.

"You can speak!"

"Ash,its using telepathy." Brock said.

"Oh."

"See Lysandre, you meany, we can beat you!" Ku said.

"You are so wrong kid! See this Pokeball, you know that I have inside it. The Pokemon of Destruction, Yveltal!" Lysandre laughed.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Misty cried.

"Wait a sec guys, look. Brooks's body is gone!" Sugata said.

Sure enough when we looked over at the pool of blood, that Brooks's corpse once lay, it was not their. But then we heard something coming from behind us.

"Their names were Asuka and Glaciea. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL MOTHERFUCKER!" Brooks yelled as he pulled the trigger on his Deagle.

The bullet went through Lysandre head. He fell to the ground barfing out blood. Brooks then pulled out a sword and cut his head off! Once his head was rolling on the floor, Brooks said a magic spell and Lysandre's body vanished.

"Brooks you're alive!" I cheered.

"Yeah, barley!" He said.

"Guys, Lysandre might be gone, but the Ultimate Weapon is still going to fire!" Xerneas added.

"Come on together the eight of us can beat it!" Brooks said.

Brooks, Brock, Sugata, Giovanni, Tomoki, Minato, Gary, and I formed a circle around the machine.

"Misty, you get everyone out of here. The rest of this the eight of us can handle! Get to safety. Also take my Pokemon, if I dont make it, atleast they will live!" Brooks ordered.

"Misty take my Pokemon as well." I said.

"Pica?"

"Yes, you to Pikachu!"

"Gary, Giovanni, Brock, I will take yours as well."

"Thank you Misty." 

"Misty, I love you!" I cried.

"I love you to."

Misty and I then made out for what seemed like 10 hours, but was really 15 seconds.

"Oh, Minato we can't leave thow!" Tsukiumi said.

"I DONT CARE, YOU WILL GO WITH MISTY!" Minato yelled.

All the sekirei's lined up and kissed Minato good bye.

"You better come back alive, Big Brother." Ku ordered.

"Dont worry Ku, I will!"

"Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea, and Chaos, you need to leave to. That's an ordered." Tomoki said.

"Yes, Master." They replied.

Then the group turned and walked out of the building.

"Dont worry, guys Misty will take good care of them!" I said.

"We our the eight chosen ones, but how do we stop this thing?" Gary asked,

"Easy, each of you contain inner power. focus this inner power and release it on the machine." Xerneas said.

"Thanks!"

"This, is a friendly warning. I The Ultimate Weapon will fire in 1 minute!"

"YOU HEARD THE MACHINE! EVERYONE FOCUS YOUR POWER!" I YELLED.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, have a nice day!" The machine said.

"WHAT NO!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

The building filled with a erey blue light. Then before anyone could notice the room was engulfed in flames, and blew up.

(Outside the building)

"NO ASH!" Misty screamed.

"Our they dead?" Ku cried.

"No, look over their. I can sense something." Ikaros pointed.

"Look, Xerneas used protect and protect them from getting hurt!" Bonnie said.

"Xerneas you did it!" I cheered.

"No Ash, you did it. The eight of you focused your inner power and stopped the weapon. I just protected you." Xerneas replied.

(The next day)

When we woke up, we were rushed to the center of Lumiose City. The whole city was their.

"In Honor of all the work, everyone did to stop Team Flare we had this statue made of the people that saved our world." said.

Sure enough a giant statue with all of us on it was now where the cafe once was. All of us. Brooks, Minato, Sugata, Tomoki, Misty, Brock, etc.

 **And so the latest adventure that are heros faced is now over. What new and exciting adventures will be in the future? I guess you will have to stay tuned. Everyone get Pokemon!**

Hey, everyone, thanks so much for reading this story. Since the last story got so many views, I thought I would make this one. Man was it long! But it is totally worth it. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
